Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours
Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der vierten Staffel, Gutes braucht seine Zeit, und wird von Kitty zusammen mit den New Directions gesungen. Er ist ihr Beitrag zur "Stevie Wonder"-Woche, welchen sie startet, nachdem sie nach Kurt, Mercedes und Mike in den Chorraum kommt, wobei ihr Jake und Ryder als Hintergrundtänzer dienen. Nachdem sie fertig ist, verkündet sie den New Directions, dass Artie an einer Filmhochschule angeommen wurde, was diesen verärgert, da er es ihr im Vertrauen erzählte. Des Weiteren wird ihre Performance von Mercedes krtisiert, was Kitty nicht auf sich sitzen lässt und in ihrer üblich bissigen Art zurückschießt. Das Original stammt von Stevie Wonder aus seinem Album "Signed, Sealed & Delivered" aus dem Jahr 1970. Lyrics Kitty: Ohh hey, ohh, yeah baby Like a fool I went and stayed too long Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong Kitty mit New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Mmm, then that time I went and said goodbye Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry Kitty mit New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oooh!), Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh) New Directions (Kitty): Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands) Baby (Haa...) Kitty mit New Directions: Here I am baby New Directions (Kitty): (Haa...) Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands) Baby (Yeah) Kitty mit New Directions vokalisierend: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, didn't I? Oh, baby Seen a lot of things in this old world When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl Kitty mit New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Oh! I'm yours Oowee baby, set my soul on fire That's why I know you're my heart's only desire Kitty mit New Directions: Ooo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oh!) Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh...) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, woah!) Baby Kitty mit New Directions: Here I am baby (Kitty: Haa...) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, yeah) Baby Kitty mit New Directions vokalisierend: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man, oh yeah, ho What's your future (New Directions: Here I am, baby) Got your future baby, ah New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, (Kitty: Here I am baby, oh) Yeah, yeah, baby Kitty mit New Directions: Here I am baby Kitty mit New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: oh, oh, oh, oh) New Directions: Baby Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, baby (Kitty: Here I am baby) Kitty mit New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, baby (Kitty: oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, (Kitty: Here I am) Kitty mit New Directions vokalisierend: That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man, oh Kitty (mit New Directions): I'm (yours) Trivia *Das ist Kittys erstes Solo als Mitglied der New Directions. **Jedoch ist es ihr zweite in der Serie. **Außerdem ist es zeitgleich auch ihr letztes. *Amber Riley performte den Song mit Stevie Wonder in "Good Day L.A''".'' *Der Song wurde in der ersten Staffel von The Glee Project performt. *Becca Tobin, die Kitty spielt, sagte, dass jedes Mal, wenn sie den Spagat über Kevins (Artie) Kopf machte, die Leute um sie herum auswichen, aus Angst sie könnte sie treten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde